Because of environmental concerns the automobile industry now produces the automotive vehicles so as to have respective ones of such vehicles comprise a fuel vapor recovery system which usually includes a charcoal canister operatively connected to the vehicular fuel tank for collecting fuel vapors from the fuel tank, for example, as the fuel tank is being refilled. After the fuel tank is filled and the vehicular engine is started, the charcoal canister is placed under purge whereby fuel vapors in the canister are purged as to the vehicular engine.
The invention as herein disclosed is primarily directed to the flow control of fluid, such as, for example, fuel vapors and the more accurate rate of flow of such fluid as well as to other related and attendant problems in the prior art.